Silly thoughts
by Ordonian-hero
Summary: One of the things about relationship and friendships is how your mind can play trick on you. Ilia struggles in feeling she is not worth anything. To feeling selfish and how would Link even Love her. To does he truly care of is this all a lie. Link often is confused by this. Even he doesn't know how to show how he cares and loves her. Love can be confusing and subtle.


She laid her head on the table in her room. Her father came up the stairs and peeked into her room. "Hey there dear, what has you all Blue today?" He asked her. Her father was a large man, with little to no hair. small eyebrows and a tiny mustache. She looked over at her father an wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh nothing really. just silly thoughts is all." His eyebrow arched slightly. "Hm, well you look upset to me, and feelings are not silly." he stated as he took a seat next to his daughter. "I may not be like your mother was, but at least I can try to understand." he explained to her. Rubbing her back gently.

She sighed and then looked up at her father. "well I feel very selfish in the way I am towards Link. sometimes I wonder if he does care about me, to acting out and being mean towards him. Like I am often seeking his attention in the wrong ways. It's okay if he doesn't care for me anymor-" she stopped when her father held up his hand. "ah yes, those seem silly thoughts dear. Link cares a whole lot, and no matter how you have been towards him, he still does whatever he can to make sure you are okay." He stated to her. She nodded. "I feel so selfish though." She tried explaining. "ah well it's not selfish to love someone." he said with a smile on his face.

"anyways there is a guest at the door. someone who cares about you as well." He said getting up. Ilia shot up and then ran to the front door. Pausing shortly, before opening the door. When she opened the door expecting either Link or the village children. However it was non-other than Link's Horse Epona in her front yard. She sighed and shook her head. She walked up to eopna and patted her neck. "he sure has a bad habit of leaving you around. Come on, let's go see your master." she took her reins and walked her up to the ranch. The warm afternoon sun beating down on her neck.

Link was in the barn mucking. Sweat dripped down his neck as he threw the Muck into a pile to be taken out. He stopped and leaned up against his rake and wiped the sweat away. He then Looked over to see Ilia at the barn door. "hey there." he said breathless. His blond hair sticking to his forehead. "Hey, uh you know you need to keep a close eye on your partner, she was at my house." she said, trying to sound as though she was getting angry with him. "Hu? she was at your house? how odd. she was out in the field not too long ago." He rested the rake up again the pillar of the barn and walked over. "silly girl, stop getting me into trouble." he joked with his riding partner, patting her neck. He then turned Epona back into the field.

"I am sorry." she said holding the edge of her top and looking down. "I act so childish and selfish with you." she continued. Link took a step back. "Hu? no you don't. you're right I should be careful where I leave her..." he said rubbing the back of his neck. She looked up at him with her bright green eyes. "I wasn't talking about Epona, I mean I am sorry for how I am. I am not an easy person." she said looking down. Link reach out to her, touching her shoulder gently. "what are you talking about?" he asked, completely confused by this change in attitude in her. "well I am selfish is all. it's okay if you don't like me anymore." she said to him. He shook his head. "no, you are fine Ilia, and I do care about you-"

"care, is that all you think about, is caring. do you know my hopes and dreams. do you know what I feel?" she blurted at him. He was thrown off by this change once again. what was she getting at. "I care, yes, However I am confused by what you are trying to say." he said, trying to be calm. he placed both hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and then spoke softly. "I remember a time where when we were little you mom knew something was special about us and knew somehow, no matter what happen, we would be there for each other." she said, bringing link into a flash back of that day. It was true. he couldn't be without Ilia and he cared a whole lot. he loved her, but expressing it was not a skill he had. Love was a confusing thing to him.

She pulled him out of his flash back, "do you love me? cause its fine if you don't." He then looked down, linking his fingers in between her's. She then wrapped an arm around him and bent her head into his chest. He backed her against the barn wooden walls and tenderly placed his lips against her's. She was felt his hand tremble in her hands. Both their faces blushed. His kisses just set a fire in her belly. He then slowly pulled away and whispered. "I do love you."

Later that afternoon Ilia was watching over Beth. one of the village children. "Hey, Do you an Link Love each other?" the young girl asked. Ilia was working on a charm that she was making for Link. "Well, yes. However Our love is complicated. We care a lot about each other." Beth smiled and giggled. "When I meet a boy, I hope it's like you'res and Link's Love." The small girl smiled brightly. Ilia Looked at her and smiled back. "I hope you will find someone who will love you dearly as well. But remember, Love is not always the same as you read in books. Love is a magical thing, when two people can't stand being away. Guy do tend to have a hard time saying it, but they will show you in a small way. You will know they love you when they go out of their way for you. even when you feel like you don't deserve it. that is Love."


End file.
